Kim Holds Her Tongue
by brycewade1013
Summary: Kim doe not speak what's on her mind for a whole week. How will that work out? Will it affect her world saving business?


**A/N: **_Inspired by the Malcolm in the Middle episode, 'Malcolm Hold His Tongue'. I figured it would work good since, let's face it, Kim is a little snarky at best. Especially during season 1. This will take place during season four. But the part about the stomach ulcer has been removed because I don't think that'll fly on a kids TV show. _

* * *

It was a normal day at Middleton High, and the Middleton High Senior Cheer Squad were preparing their latest routine for cheer regionals this weekend. Aftter the music stopped, the head cheerleader and squad captain, world renowned teen hero, Kim Possible, gathered her squad members together. "OK team, that was better. But we still need improvement in some cases." Kim said. Her rival and so called 'queen bee', Bonnie Rockwaller rolled her eyes at that. "Tara, whenever we try to do the triangle, you need to keep your balance so it doesn't collapse. Hope, keep on trying with those handsprings."

"Kim, why can't we just say it was great and call it a day? My feet are killing me." Bonnie complained, making Kim roll her eyes. Kim was used to this when it came to dealing with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, if we're gonna win the cheer off this weekend and make it to nationals, we need to be on our best game. Now let's run it from the top!" Kim ordered.

"Actually, Kim, I kind of agree with Bonnie on this. Can't we just take a break?" Tara, Kim and Bonnie's friend complained. Kim was shocked by this.

"Do you guys want to win this thing or not?!" Kim asked, angrily.

"Of course we do, but not at your expense of watching us getting beat up." Bonnie said, facing Kim with a nasty smirk, making Kim growl and press her face closer to her rival's. "Face K, your attitude is making us look bad. We get the fact that we have to win this thing, but it doesn't mean that you have to push us to the breaking point also, and just snark at us when we make a mistake!"

"Fine, then I guess I won't be your captain anymore." Kim said without thinking, crossing her arms. Now, Kim was generally a good person, but sometimes she can get just a little snarky, and says things before she even thinks. Bonnie smiled and thought, _Finally. _

"All in favor?" Bonnie asked, and by a show of at least 6 hands, counting Bonnie and Tara. "Alright. It's spoken. You're no longer cheer captain." Kim gasped at that. She loved her position as cheer captain, and now Bonnie was gonna take her place. She didn't really mean what she said. After everyone left, Kim collapsed onto the floor and groaned. _Why couldn't keep my mouth shut? _Kim thought.

* * *

Right after cheer practice, Kim was in the hallways with her BFF, Monique Coleman, relaying about her most unpleasant experience. "I can't believe you got kicked off the squad!" Monique exclaimed in shock.

"More like demoted." Kim said, slamming her locker in frustration. "Why couldn't I just shut up? I just wanted us to be at our best this season. I'm not really a bad person, am I?"

"Of course not." Monique said with a smile, making Kim smile back. "But, you can be a little bit...snarky sometimes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kim asked with a frown and arched eye brow.

"Well, you do happen to say what's on your mind often, which is not a bad thing sometimes, but you also have to think before you act. Or else you start saying the wrong things at the wrong time." Monique explained.

"Oh come on! Name one time!" Kim demanded, and Monique told Kim about the times she opened her mouth and spoke her mind at the wrong time, and got in trouble for it.

* * *

_In computer class, Kim's teacher Mr. Arthur, was going through the exercises for the class. "Alright, everyone work on exercises 7 and 9." Mr. Arthur explained. _

_"What about Number 8?" Kim asked with her hand raised. _

_"I'm in charge!" Mr. Arthur yelled. _

_"Yeah, that doesn't mean you could yell at someone for simply suggesting something." Kim shot back with a nasty attitude. That incident sent Kim to Barkin's office. Luckily, she didn't get detention. Just had to run drills during gym class for a few days.  
_

* * *

_Back at home, Kim's parents, rocket scientist James, and brain surgeon Anne, were snuggling together on the couch, making all kinds of lovey noises to each other...while Kim was sitting next to him. "Could you please not go into full blown kissing? If you are, why not just do it in the bedroom where you can not be in my way?" Kim asked. That incident cost Kim a week of computer time, and earned her a week and a half of chores. _

* * *

_At Beuno Nacho, Kim was with her boyfriend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable, as he was talking about the latest score he got in a video game. "Ron, would you mind shutting off the video game talk for once?" Kim asked in that snarky attitude. _

_"OK." Ron said sheepishly, wanting to oblige to his woman. _

* * *

Back in the present, Kim now realized that her snarky attitude was becoming a problem. "Wow, I guess you're right. OK. I'll stop." Kim said with a smile, making Monique chuckle. "What?"

"Bet you can't." Monique said with a playful smile.

"Bet you I can!" Kim said, wanting to take on the challenge. She was the girl who can do anything after all.

"OK. Alright, you can not speak your mind for one week. Shall we bet the usual?" Monique asked with a grin, making Kim shudder. The Usual was really embarrassing, even for Ron's standards.

"Spanking!" Kim said with a grin. The two then shook hands. "One week starts now." After that, the school bell rang, and the two girls went off to their next class.


End file.
